The Coffee and Chocolate Series
by RoseParis
Summary: I took my single stories and put them into one Big story! Rachel falls in love with Sebastian, but does she really Love him?
1. Coffee and Chocolate

**(AN: this is a one-shot but i may continue if you want me too!)**

"Sebastian?" I said as he walked up to me.

"Rachel, i have a question for you" Sebastian said in a seductive tone as he sat down accross from me.

"If its about Blaine you can shut the hell up!"

"It's about us"

"Us?"

"And Blaine" as he said this i stood up

"No!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down "And Kurt, he will be there too"

"Explain please"

"Blaine knew i wasn't busy this Friday and asked me if i would like to go on a double date with him and Kurt"

"Okay, i still don't get why you are asking _Me_"

"I was getting to that, Anyways, i was going to ask Hunter; A new Warbler. He quit on me to go on a date with his girlfriend, so i'm asking you."

"Why me, don't you have other gay guys to go out with then fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

"Woah, Mr. Man-whore sorry...Didn't know you had feelings"

"Oh fuck off" He got up and was halfway to the door

"Fine!" i called after him and he walked back and handed me a slip of paper, it had a time and number on it.

"Text me your address, i'll pick you up at 7:30" and with that he walked away.

"What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked, we all said red wine except Kurt, he wanted Champagne. "So..." Sebastian said trying to liven the mood, he couldn't this was just too awkward.

"Oh goodness please just stop being to petty Kurt!" Blaine snapped after 5 minutes.

"What!?" Kurt said angrily

"Oh, come on Kurt, it's not like i'm the one making this awkward" Blaine argued

"Yeah, you aren't Seb-asshole is!"

"KURT!" I yelled at him

"Fine I will leave!" Kurt ran out like the diva he was.

"Kurt!" Blaine looked defeated "SO sorry guys bye" he said and ran after Kurt.

"What the..."

"I know Kurts a dick sometimes" i said to Sebastian

"Seb-asshole?"

"Kurts...creative, he just doesn't put it to good use"

"Creative my Seb-asshole"

"Funny, but i should leave..."

"Why? We just got here."

"I agreed to a double date not a single one"

"so, re-agree to this single date"

"I don't go on dates with gay guys"

"No but you do go on double dates with them"

"Fine"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Also, i'm straight"

"WHAT!" i think i'm dead...a straight Sebastian?

"Yeah, i think Blaine is hot as hell but i wouldn't fuck him, i am more likely to fuck you, plus it would be more fun"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, i like tits whats the big deal?"

"Umm...Nothing i guess..."

"I especially like your tits"

"Oh fuck-"

"Off...no thanks"

"God damn it Se-"

"Bastian... this is fun..."

"I'm Out of here"

"No!" He looked scared as if i hurt him or something "Stay, please"

"Why?"

"So i can fuck you after dinner" He said putting his smirk back in place, i normally wouldn't stay but i need to know why he doesn't want me to leave, for real. Let's try the blunt approach

"Why do you really want me to stay?"

"I'm lonely" I'm shocked that worked lets try to milk this blunt thing...

"Why are you lonely?"

"Why should i tell you?" Dammit, there goes that approach, maybe not if i play me cards right though..

"Because i can make you not lonely"

"Touche my friend Touche"

"So tell me"

"Tomorrow is Valentines day and i have no one, not my mom or dad or sister or anyone"

"What?"

"My sister and mom died in a car crash when i was eleven and my father kicked me out when i told him i wanted to leave Paris"  
"Oh..." I said after minutes upon minutes of silence

"So..um...will you..."

"Yes, I will be your Valentine"

"Thanks..."

"Don't thank me thank your good looks"

He patted himself on the back and muttered thanks, this lead me into a laughing fit.

"Your Cray!"

"Great Scott! Did Miss. Rachel Barbra Berry just say Cray?" he laughed out

"Indeed, this is historical let's go to the delorean to relive it!" I giggled out

i was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

That day i spent getting ready, curling my hair trying on my whole closet only to find i had nothing good and had to go buy something; a cute pink dress. I was just finishing putting on lipstick when i got a text, one hour before he was supposed to pick me up, the text was from him.

'Hey forgot to mention this but keep it casual, you are already so beautiful you don't need dresses or make-up'

Dammit! Was this a casual date?! A few seconds later i got another text.

'I'm outside hurry up!'

FUCK! God-dammit lord why do you do these things to me! I quickly threw Sebastian's sweater on, (he gave it to me at the diner last night and forgot to take it back) i also put on a baseball cap and converse.

"Hey nice Sweater!" Seb called at me as i ran to his car, when i got in i found there was a huge bag of candy hearts next to him

"What are those for?"

"For giving to people along with those" he said pointing to 20 zip-locks attacked to roses with notes saying 'Someone Loves You'

"Candy hearts in zip-locks in guessing"

"Yup, could you start?"

"I'd be glad to!" i started putting the hearts into the bags.

"The left overs we can throw into the canal that runs through the city, you know the one"

"I know it but why throw good candy hearts away?"

"they float"

"Yeah but- Oh, you want people to see them, i'm guessing that's what to rose petals are for as well" i said looking at them.

"Yeah, i'm going to wait for the wind to pick up and drop a bag of them, we need balloons to, could you blow some up? There in the glove department."

"Kay" i said just as i finished putting the hearts into the bags.

"Why do you do this?" i asked between blowing up balloons.

"20 should be enough" He said referring to the balloons. "Oh and i do it because i have a valentine-."

"-And some people don't" i finished his sentence for him.

"Exactly, they need a special day"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry we _ARE_ going to dinner, i'm not heartless Rachel!"

"Good or you would be-"

"Hearing from your dads i know i know your so predictable

"OFEENSIVE!"

"I like you Rachel." What? Did i hear him wrong...

"That was out of the blue"

"So were you"

"Huh?"

"I was going to ask Jeff to go with me, he was standing behind you put you said my name so i asked you."

"Oh..."

"It was a good mistake Rachel."

"Good" i was nervous around him, god dammit it's epiphany time isn't it? "I Like you too Sebastian"

he stoped the car. "Kiss me Rae"

"Okay" what was i saying? I'm craz- damn his lips, they taste good, like coffee and chocolate.


	2. Vanilla and Violets

**(AN: Follows Coffee and Chocolate i own nothing song is crazier my Taylor Swift.)**

"Hey Bas!" i yelled after him.

"Wha- Rachel!" He ran up and i pulled him into a HUGE hug, we stood there for a while

"What are you doing at Dalton?"

"Oh, i need you"

"What, why are you okay Rae oh my goodne-"

"I'M FINE...calm down, i came here because there is a party tonight at my school"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier" he rested his arms around my waist.

"It was spontaneous, anyway we need to go now if we do we can make it there just as it starts!"

"Okay, Rache-" I started pulling him along giggling, this would be the best party ever! When we got in his car he took his blazer off, surprisingly his shirt came with it.

"Seb-"  
"Calm down i have a nice green shirt in the back, can you get it?

"Okay" i said staring at his amazing abs, whoa Finns abs were NEVER this good looking, hell Seb looked better than Noah, and that's saying something!

"Stop staring Berry"

"S-Sorry..." i turned red as i passed him his shirt, he slid it on and i got a bit disappointed.

"Rachel, are we dating?"

"WHAT" i almost did a spit-take! Why was he asking, did he like me as much as i did him?

"Are we dating, i mean i like you and you like me and we have kissed a few times and we have hung out every day for about 2 months but, are you my..."

"I am Sebastian Smythe's Girlfriend!" i said way to excited. Wait...hold-up! " Why did you want to know?"

"Rachel are you stupid? Don't answer that. It's obvious i like you, i even told you, plus i don't do hook-ups anymore-"

"ANYMORE?"

"It was just making out clam your shit Rae!"

"sorry...go on..."

"Okay, as i was saying i don't hook-ups anymore, so if you wanted to look at my abs all day we would have to make us official"

"Seb, this isn't like you i thought nothing was "official" with you"

"Have i ever said that?"

"no but-"

"Plus that was before i met you Rae"

"Oh..." i blushed

"Were here" he said pulling into the school parking lot "What kind of dance is this anyway?"

"A Sadie Hawkins dance, that's why i asked you!" I giggled

"Damn your sexy when you laugh" he muttered and kissed my cheek, i blushed so deep i looked like a tomato. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Your sexy in general" i commented as we were walking in hand in hand

"Rae..." He asked/stated

"Yeah?"

"Let me sing it" he said as he ran up on to the stage just as Blaine was about to.

"This is a song for a special girl" he said into the microphone

**I've never gone with the wind**_**  
**_**Just let it flow**_**  
**_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_**  
**_**Till you open the door**_**  
**_**There's so much more**_**  
**_**I've never seen it before**_****_

**I was trying to fly**_**  
**_**But I couldn't find wings**_**  
**_**Then you came along**_**  
**_**And you changed everything**_****_

**You lift my feet off the ground**_**  
**_**Spin me around **_**  
**_**You make me crazier, crazier**_**  
**_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_**  
**_**I'm lost in your eyes**_**  
**_**You make me crazier, **_**  
**_**Crazier, crazier**_****_

**Watched from a distance as you**_**  
**_**Made life your own**_**  
**_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_**  
**_**And I wanted to know**_**  
**_**How that would feel**_****_

**And you made it so real**

_****_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_**  
**_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_****_

**You lift my feet off the ground'**_**  
**_**Spin me around **_**  
**_**You make me crazier, crazier**_**  
**_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_**  
**_**I'm lost in your eyes**_**  
**_**You make me crazier,**_**  
**_**Crazier, crazier,**_**  
**_**ohh...**_****_

**Baby, you showed me what living is for**_**  
**_**I don't want to hide anymore... more...**_****_

**You lift my feet off the ground,**_**  
**_**spin me around**_**  
**_**You make me crazier, crazier**_**  
**_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_**  
**_**I'm lost in your eyes**_**  
**_**You make me crazier,**_**  
**_**Crazier, crazier**_**  
**_**Crazier, crazier**

"I love you" Sebastian said and hoped off stage to kiss me. I'm in love.

"You are amazing, like Coffee and Chocolate" i smiled

"Your more amazing, like Vanilla and Violets"


	3. Family and Friends

"Seb i can't believe her she called me a Bitch in front of everyone then he said no one loves me!"

"RAE CALM DOWN I CAN'T SPEAK SUPER FAST LIKE YOU!"

"Meet me at the Lima Bean tonight at 6 k? Also just text Blaine and ask i'm done retelling today!"

~~~later~~~~

"Hey Rae baby i can't meet you tonight at the Lima Bean sorry, i have a tournament" He told me over the phone

"Ooo, what is it for? Lacrosse?"

"Um...Sure..."

"Seb your lying, tell me the REAL reason you can't meet me"

"It is a tournament i promise" that was truthful but what was the tournament exactly...

"Tell me Seb you have nothing no be ashamed of"

"I-... It's a card tournament..."

"Wait, like gambling?"

"No, a card game, like Dungeons and Dragons..."

"Oh..."

"See this is why i didn't want to tell you..."

"Oh, no it's fine hun i just REALLY didn't expect THAT out of YOU! I mean really?"

"If it helps i L.A.R.P. Too"

"I'm not Blaine i have no idea what that is Seb"

"Oh, yeah... It stands for Live Action Role Play, basically i run around pretending to be a knight and kill people"

"You what?"

"I don't actually kill them Rae it's fake"

"Ohh, i sort of get it..."

"Basically i'm a huge nerd"

"I understand i guess..."

"How about you ask Blaine sweetie"

"Okay" i felt so embarrassed not knowing what he was talking about...

"Well see you tomorrow then..."

"Tonight"

"Oh, when?"

"The tournament ends at 6:00 so i should be there at 9:00"

"3 hours?"

"Oh, it's only a half-hour drive but me and some friends are going to L.A.R.P. Afterwards..."

"Babe it's totally fine, you have a life i don't have to be in it every 5 seconds. But just so you know i do NOT have some weird knight fetish so never come home wearing a costume of yours okay?"

"i wouldn't even think of it babe, plus you have a Sebastian fetish"

"Yup, see i have no more room for fetishes"

"I love you"

"You too"

"Bye Hun"

"Bye Babe" i said as i hung up, know to call Blaine!

"Hey..."

"Hey Rach what's up?"

"Sebastian is a total nerd"

"Oh, you found out"

"Yup!"

"You don't hate him do you?"

"Never!"

"Okay, well so sorry but i have to go"

"Why?"

"I'm...L.A.R.P.-ing"

"Oh, okay..."

"Bye Rachel"

"Bye Blaine" i hung up. I was board, let's find someone to chat with! I started scrolling through my contacts.

Quinn, Delete

Finn, Delete

Britney, no

Kurt, YES! I text-ed Kurt and waited 5 minutes before calling, no answer. Let's keep scrolling.

Mike, no

Santana, Yes! I text-ed her and the same thing happened, NO ANSWER! Fine, i give up. I stroll over to my CD case and start watching Mean Girls, halfway through i hear a noise outside, hmm it was only 6:45. It sounded like rocks were being thrown at my window so i paused the movie and went outside only to find, Santana, Kurt and Blaine humming a tune, then from behind them Sebastian emerged.

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

(Santana + Sebastian)  
I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,

You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

[Blaine + Sebastian]  
But i'll love them endlessly

(Sebastian)  
I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

[Kurt]  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

[Santana]  
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But

[Kurt + Blaine]  
You're perfect to me

I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

[All]  
You never love yourself half as much as i love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to  
If i let you know, i'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh

(Sebastian)  
I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And i'm in love with you (all these little things)

[All]  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.

By the end i was in full on tears. I ran outside and pulled Seb into a hug/

" Aren't you supposed to be at the tournament and L.A.R.P.-ing?" i said into Seb's now tear-stained shirt

"We made that up, we know you have been having a hard time with Quinn and Finn lately" Blaine started

"And we thought we would help" Santana continued

"We just want you to know we love you and we always will" Kurt finished and we all had a group hug.

"But we didn't make up the tournament, i won...it's sort of a big deal to me and all..." Sebastian trailed off

" ICE CREAM CELEBRATION AT BREADSTIX!" i yelled as Santana held up her car keys.

"I love you guys, your my Family and Friends"


	4. Forever and Forgotten

**(AN: the very last installment in the series Coffee and Chocolate, i will be deleting the single storys and making it one big story called; The Coffee and Chocolate Series. The song is by someone on youtube it's called Petals and it's by Libby Donovan please go check it out, it's my favorite song and it doesn't even have 200 views)**

"Hey...Sebastian..."

"Yeah Rae?"

"...It's...about...us..."

"Sure hun anything!"

"Well,...i don't think we are..._Soul mates_...at least not like me and Finn, me and him belong together and-"

"What are you saying Rae?"

"I- i think we need a break Seb..."

"Y-your kidding right?"

"...bye Seb"

"You can't break up with someone over the phone Ra-"

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

"Dammit!" i need to call Blaine about this...

"Hey Blaine no time for explanation but she broke up with me, get you Lady-face and Tana over here now!"

"She what?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE, bring ice cream, i'm going to need it!" and with that i hung up. Your a man Seb men don't cry...oh fuck it i'm going to cry aren't i? After about 10 minutes everyone was over at my house.

"what did she do?"

"she said we weren't soul mates like her and Finn are..." i said holding back tears

"well, he HAS stopped picking on her, and i saw her in his arms the other day but i didn't think-" Santana stated

"I'm sorry!" said Kurt from behind Blaine, he was- crying?

"Wh- Why Kurt?" i said saying his name for the first time

"I KNEW OKAY! He told me they were getting back together and then i confronted Rachel and she said not to tell anyone! I'm horrible i didn't know she would just-"

"She was cheating?" Blaine asked, obviously as surprised as i was

"Umm...i-"

"Dammit why would Rach do this to Seb what did he ever EVER do to her?" Tana yelled

"I am going to give them a piece of my mind- Sebastian?" Blaine asked, as he did i noticed i was crying, Tana came over and gave me a hug.

"Wh-why i-i loved her!" i cried into Tana's shoulder.

"I'm going to go find ou-" Blaine started

"I Already know" said Kurt, face in his hands "he was her first boy and she loved him, they started spending time together when they had a Chemistry project together, then they became friends, then he kissed her and after the first month or two he proposed not knowing about Seb. They had sex." Kurt said the last part in tears.

"Wait her first time?" Tana asked

"Yeah." Kurt said

"Not his." Tana stated and pulled me closer.

"i need closure, help?" i asked

"Okay" they agreed. If we are ending...if the love of my life is leaving i'm telling her how i feel!

~~~~a week later~~~~

"Oh, Finn i love you, we should have the wedding soon too" I could hear Rachel, i snapped my fingers and Puck came out with his guitar, then Tana, Kurt and Blaine walked out humming. My turn.

**(AN: i got some lyrics wrong because there were no lyrics online and had to right these myself)**

"_I thought we had something special, something different, i thought that you had that feeling too, But i guess you couldn't have, i didn't fight it when you lied right to my face i just carried on i didn't know how much it would hurt when i turned around and saw the truth; what it really was. So now i'll let these Petals fall and tangle in my strings. I'll raise my arms up to the sky and pluck the feathers from my wings, i'll let these petals fall and wash away my sins build up the barrier to keep you out so i can't hurt again._

_i'll let these Petals fall and tangle in my strings. I'll raise my arms up to the sky and pluck the feathers from my wings, i'll let these petals fall and wash away my sins build up the barrier to keep you out so i can't hurt again._

_I hoped it was just something on your mind, that you didn't want to talk about i didn't think you were the kind to turn around and go back on what we said we'd be. I didn't fight it when i saw you in his arms i just walked away you left me broke, you left me wounded now all i can do is stand on the roof and say:_

_i'll let these Petals fall and tangle in my strings. I'll raise my arms up to the sky and pluck the feathers from my wings, i'll let these petals fall and wash away my sins build up the barrier to keep you out so i can't hurt again._

_i'll let these Petals fall and tangle in my strings. I'll raise my arms up to the sky and pluck the feathers from my wings, i'll let these petals fall and wash away my sins build up the barrier to keep you out so i can't hurt again."_

i sang. Rachel looked at me with intense eyes then looked back at Finn.

"Let's go" she said

"I'll never forget you" she said as she walked away from me, from us.

Forever and Forgotten. two things we will never be.


End file.
